He is the Sunlight
by Dean Winchester LC
Summary: Porque o sorriso dele é o que te faz levantar todas as manhãs, e enfrentar suas dores com o queixo erguido. É sua força e esperança no mundo cheio de sombras de Hollywood. Ele é como um raio de Sol, e o Sol foi embora. (PadAckles – OTP, RPS) #30DiasDeFanfiction - Presente pra Miss e Lari Costa


**[Supernatural] He is the Sunlight**

**Sinopse:** Porque o sorriso dele é o que te faz levantar todas as manhãs, e enfrentar suas dores com o queixo erguido. É sua força e esperança no mundo cheio de sombras de Hollywood. Ele é como um raio de Sol, e o Sol foi embora. **(PadAckles – OTP, RPS)**

**Disclaimer: Jensen e Jared obviamente não me pertencem. Eles são pessoas reais e não é minha intenção denegrir a imagem de nenhum deles, ou qualquer outro artista mencionado. Não ganho nem uma meia furada escrevendo isso, Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos!**

**Classificação:** K+ (Livre)

**Gênero:** Romance / Angst / Fluffy

**Avisos:** No one **:)**

**Shipper:** PadAckles (**Jared Padalecki** x **Jensen Ackles**)

**Beta:** Eve Ackles (essa linda!)

**Continuação:**_His place is where He wants to be._**(O lugar dele é onde ele quer estar)**

**Presente de aniversário para: Sweet Miss Reckless** e **Larissa Costa**

Olha eu aqui, atrasada novamente! **xD** acho que eu não sirvo pra esse negócio de datas e prazos...

Vai ter uma continuação (aquela ali em cima **\0/**), que é meio que o ponto de vista do Jared, mas ainda não terminei de digitar, e preciso enviar pra minha beta antes, então... De qualquer maneira **–Q**

Espero que as duas gostem do presente! **;)**

A música é **She is the sunlight**, do **Trading Yesterday**, mas eu peguei todos os _she_ e _her_, e troquei por **He** e **his**, tudo bem, people? Quem quiser ouvir, eu achei a música muito linda **;)**

**Capítulo Único: He is the sunlight and the sun is gone**

**If all the flowers faded away**

_Se todas as flores sumissem_

**And if all the storm clouds decided to stay**

_E se todas as tempestades decidiram ficar_

**Then you would find me each hour the same**

_Então você iria me encontrar a toda hora_

**He is tomorrow and I am today**

_Ele é o amanhã e eu sou o hoje_

Você suspira, cansado, depois de mais um dia de trabalho. Olha ao redor do estúdio, vendo as pessoas andarem pra lá e pra cá, organizando as coisas pra terminarem as filmagens do dia, e finalmente poderem voltar pra suas casas. E, um pouco distante do barulho e da bagunça, _ele_. Com suas roupas ao estilo Sam Winchester, seus quase dois metros de altura, andando de um lado a outro de um jeito quase obsessivo.

Mais um suspiro. Você caminha em direção a ele, esperando que esteja de bom humor, e que vocês não briguem. Já chega de brigas. Seja como for, espera apenas que ninguém saia magoado dessa vez.

"_E ele chorou muito?"_ seu coração dá um salto em seu peito, ao ouvir a voz dele tão animada. Empolgada, como há tempos você não via.

Você para ao lado dele, examinando sua expressão, e esperando que ele perceba sua presença ali. Mas ele está entretido demais com o telefone pra perceber qualquer outra coisa. E pelo som da risada que ele dá, você sabe que quem está do outro lado da linha é Genevieve — a _esposa_ dele —, e que o assunto provavelmente é o filho dos dois.

Você lembra quando toda esse empolgação, toda essa ansiedade e animação, eram coisas dirigidas a você. Quando esse carinho todo, e esse amor, eram seus. E você lembra, de quando esse sorriso, esse sorriso maravilhoso com o qual ele fala ao telefone, ele só dirigia pra você. É uma coisa que não dá pra ser esquecida, por mais que se tente. Por mais que você lute dia após dia pra esquecer a sensação de tê-lo em seus braços, de poder tocá-lo, amá-lo, e senti-lo, são coisas que você vai carregar pra sempre consigo. E é a coisa mais preciosa que você tem.

Porque o sorriso dele é o que te faz levantar todas as manhãs, e enfrentar suas dores com o queixo erguido. É sua força e esperança no mundo cheio de sombras de Hollywood. Ele é como um raio de Sol, e o Sol foi embora.

**And if right is leaving I'd rather be wrong**

_E se o certo é ir embora, eu prefiro estar errado_

**He is the sunlight and the sun is gone**

_Ele é a luz do Sol, e o Sol se foi_

Sem que ele perceba, você se afasta, com um sorriso triste no rosto. Seus olhos estão marejados, e o aperto em seu peito é insuportável. Depois de tudo que você fez, depois de todas as crises de ciúmes, os ataques possessivos, todas as vezes que discutiu com ele por causa de Genevieve... Seria demais pedir pra que ele ignorasse isso tudo e pudessem voltar?

Mas você é egoísta, e sabe que não ia funcionar. Porque você ia cobrar uma atenção e um carinho que, no momento, estão sendo dirigidos ao filho dele. E vocês iam brigar, e ele ia sair magoado novamente, como em todas as outras vezes. Porque ele iria se culpar por não te dar essa atenção, e se culpar por achar que a culpa de não ter dado certo havia sido dele. E ele iria te encarar com aqueles olhos claros cheios de lágrimas, e pedir desculpas incontáveis vezes, até que você dissesse "_Está tudo bem, Jay_". E não importando o que você fizesse, na primeira discussão que tivessem, vocês diriam palavras duras um ao outro. Porque ele estaria sob pressão da esposa, que diria que ele estava dando mais atenção a você do que ao filho deles, e sob pressão do trabalho, e apesar de tudo, não aguentaria nenhum ataque de carência seu. Porque você estaria cansado, e querendo passar algum tempo com ele, e brigaria quando ele dissesse que não podia. Você iria querer curtir o calor do corpo dele quando estivessem deitados no sofá assistindo um filme qualquer, e não poderia ter isso. Vocês se magoariam ainda mais.

Você iria querer ficar ao lado do filho dele, e ser uma pessoa presente, como um segundo pai. E lhe daria presentes e mimos, e brincaria o quanto ele quisesse. Você o amaria como se fosse seu, e mesmo ciumento, respeitaria quando ele quisesse ficar sozinho com o filho e a esposa. Você seria o amigo, o amante, o companheiro fiel pra todas as horas; sempre que ele quisesse, sempre que ele precisasse.

Mas ele não quer, não mais. Ele aceita que você ame tudo que ele faz, ele aceita que você ame o filho dele, mas não aceita que você o ame. Ele aceita estar feliz, e aceita que você esteja feliz também, mas parece se recusar a permitir que você seja o motivo do riso dele.

E isso machuca. Machuca muito mais do que qualquer outra coisa. E você sofre com isso.

**If loving his is a heartache for me**

_Se amá-lo é uma dor pra mim_

**And if holding his means that I have to bleed**

_E abraçá-lo significa que eu tenho que sangrar_

**Then I am the martyr and love is to blame**

_Então eu sou o mártir e o amor é a culpa_

**He is the healing and I am the pain**

_Ele é a cura e eu sou a dor_

**He lives in a daydream where I don't belong**

_Ele vive em um sonho do qual eu não pertenço_

**He is the sunlight and the sun is gone**

_Ele é a luz do Sol, e o Sol se foi_

Sua vontade é gritar para o mundo que ele é seu, e que você a ele pertence. Você quer dizer que o garoto é seu filho também, e que não importa o que digam, o amor de vocês é puro demais pra ser um pecado, pra ser errado. Você quer sair com ele de mãos dadas pela rua, quer poder fazer um programa de família. Você quer poder tocá-lo e beijá-lo sem medo de que os encontrem.

E você lutaria por essa esperança com todas as suas forças, e jogaria tudo para o alto, se essa fosse a vontade dele.

Mas não é; não mais. Porque agora ele é um homem de família. Acima de qualquer outra coisa, ele agora é um pai, e o primeiro item em sua lista de prioridades sempre vai ser o filho. Não você, não a esposa, não o trabalho. O filho. O pequeno e maravilhoso Thomas Colton Padalecki.

**And it will take this life of regret**

_E vai levar essa vida de mágoa_

**For my heart learn to forget**

_Para o meu coração aprender a esquecer_

**Tomorrow will be as it always has been**

_Amanhã vai ser como sempre foi_

**And I will fall to his again**

_E eu vou cair pra ele novamente_

**For I know I've come too close**

_Pois eu sei que eu tenho chegado muito perto_

Ele ainda te procura, às vezes. Quando briga com ela, ele sempre vai até você, porque é um lugar onde sabe que vai encontrar um colo, um carinho, um amor. Ele chora em seu ombro, e soluça, e se aperta contra seu peito. Ele fala sobre o filho, e suas peculiaridades, e como o garoto é lindo, e esperto, e incrível. Ele fala sobre a saudade que tem, e sobre como se amaldiçoa todos os dias por se manter longe de você, quando quer ficar o mais próximo possível. E você não sabe se é verdade, ou se é apenas carência, mas do fundo de seu coração, você quer acreditar.

Ele te toca. Ele te abraça. Ele te beija. Ele te ama. E você se permite se entregar, mais uma vez, jurando que será a última. Mas não é, e você sabe disso. Você o abraça, e o mantém perto de você. Você se permite extravasar os sentimentos com seus atos. Você o beija. E o beija outra vez. E novamente, repetidas vezes. E você quer tirar toda a dor que vê nos olhos dele com um abraço. Você quer amá-lo o quanto puder, o quanto for necessário, tudo pra deixá-lo melhor. Pra poder ver novamente aquele sorriso covinhas.

Você vai fazer de tudo pra ter novamente seu raio de Sol.

'**Cause if right is leaving I'd rather be wrong**

_Porque se o certo é ir embora, eu prefiro estar errado_

**He is the sunlight and the sun is gone**

_Ele é a luz do Sol, e o Sol se foi_

**He is the sunlight and the sun is gone**

_Ele é a luz do Sol, e o Sol se foi_


End file.
